1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of safety management, and more specifically, to systems and methods for a safety status indicator system that allows tracking, monitoring, pre-emptive warning, prevention, safe-path generation, and response capabilities, during both emergency and non-emergency scenarios that include pre-incident, incident, and post-incident situations.
2. Description of Related Art
We are constantly reminded of the need for personal safety in today's society. The average person will be a victim of one or more crimes in their lifetimes. Meanwhile, significant constraints exist on the current criminal justice system as well as on private security companies to protect people. It follows that alternatives to traditional 911 emergency system responses would be beneficial.
Traditional individual monitoring and building/location monitoring technologies provide post-incident responses, meaning, attention is brought to response providers after a potential safety issue has occurred. These systems do not use historical data specific to incident scenes, such as the location of prior crimes, in order to warn or pro-actively protect individuals.
Consequently, there is a need for real-time safety tracking of multiple individuals that allows safety providers to follow, notify, assist, and pro-actively warn individuals of safety issues prior to occurrence, as well as address on-going safety issues and provide safe paths that are identified from the collection of such real-time safety information.